The toilet is an essential daily article for physiological needs. Like electronic products, the industry would like to further design or improve the toilet in order to obtain people's preferences, such as a computerized toilet seat for the user to clean his/her buttocks after using the toilet. Although these improved toilet devices have been seen everywhere, few toilet devices have other ancillary functions.
For example, a conventional computerized toilet seat cleans the user's buttocks (e.g., the anus) by washing the anus, but the body of each user is different in size and sex, and even a sitting posture is different. Sometimes, there is still a little excrement adhered to the anus, causing distress to the user.
In addition, one of the ways to know the human health is to observe his/her excreta. But, people generally observe their own excreta after using the toilet by the naked eyes to get an initial inspection. This makes it difficult to obtain a more accurate understanding of physiological conditions. If people want more precise information, they must go to a medical institutions for medical inspections, which is quite inconvenient.
Based on the foregoing, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems and develop a computerized toilet seat having an image capture system to obtain a better cleaning effect through an image capture device to capture the image of the user's buttocks. Besides, the user can accurately understand his/her health after using the toilet via his/her excrement.